The OTHER encounter that night!
by Treeni
Summary: One Shot! Dean had just gotten back from his close encounter with the aliens/fairies and he's just done with it all. He just wanted everything to be peaceful for ONE night. It's too bad Dean doesn't often get what he wants, especially when running into an old friend. Absolutely no slash in this one.


This story is based of a long silly conversation I had with aloggedinreader. So if you enjoy this you'll probably love her stuff. Go check it out and my Lucifer story if you get the chance.

:)

* * *

Dean was breathing heavy. He had just been returned to the field by ET's bastard children. Dean was both in a state of manic and exhaustion, his heart wouldn't calm as he started to walk back towards the hotel room. He could hardly believe what happened, he could hardly believe he made it back either.

One step after another. He was barely standing

Dean knew it was probably the stress of what had just happened mixed with his exhaustion, but suddenly he heard the strangest thing in the distance.

"Zero calories maximum Pepsi taste...taste...taste"

Dean's eyes grew wide wondering what the hell was going on. He looked around and saw nothing. No lights and seemingly no aliens following after him. Dean didn't exactly feel safe, but he was fairly assured no one was coming after him. He sighed, raked his hand through his hair, then continued walking. His best bet was to get back to his brother as fast as possible. Yes, the soulless one, god help him, he knew he was screwed.

He trek continued for another five or so minutes before he saw the light again in the distance. His first reaction was to run and he almost did just that, until he noticed that the light was coming from the ground up and not the other way around. The UFO was much brighter and it was a much more centered beam, while this light was softer and seemed to be focused in one central area.

Dean really didn't want to deal with it. He was almost tempted to just walk away from this one. To let it go, just this once. He had just been abducted by freakin aliens! He had his share of crazy for the day! However, it was a lead and if they wanted to close this thing, going guns blazing was the fastest way. He got pulled his gun out and held it in front of himself for protection as he started to approach. However, he groaned and wanted to bash his head in repeatedly when he started to hear the classic baseball theme, seemingly out of nowhere. He could not handle this right now!

Everything sucked, literally, the entire world was crashing down around him, his brother had no soul, Castiel has been god knows where and Raphael was trying to kick-start the apocalypse again. He could NOT deal with dead baseball players right now! There was a ton of them all crowded in this tiny mock baseball field, sitting in the middle of corn stalks.

They were all hovering around with empty Pepsi bottles and cans looking like lost souls or something. This had to be some funky hallucination, he knew that. The douche-bag aliens must have done something to him. Dean was freaking out. It didn't help when one of the players started to bang on the soda machine like a druggie begging for their fix.

Dean just stood there, watching speechlessly as the other passed on baseball players started to join in, hitting bottles, clapping their hands and generally keeping a particular beat. He was half tempted to shoot someone when the clapping turned into the home run theme, just for general principles. This much crazy should not be allowed to happen in a single day, it just wasn't fair.

If this was happening on a normal day Dean would have laughed in Adam's face for who he got to see up close and tell him to shove the baseball game he got to go to with their dad where the sun don't shine. However, this wasn't a normal day...and Adam was still in hell. God, soulless Sam was rubbing off on him or something.

At the end of their little clap-a-thon a screen lit up that said 'Delivery' in classic baseball lights, with fireworks going off in the background. A short man in a Pepsi baseball cap and a blue shirt came running into the field with a hand cart full of Pepsi boxes. The players immediately crowded the man so Dean really didn't get a good look at who it was. The players all were grabbing bottles of Pepsi like they were dying of thirst or something.

They had all grouped in front of the short man, even after getting their fix. Dean stood in the background, still not really able to see what was happening. One particularly tall and grayed player walked up to the man for a moment. Everyone cheered and then finally started to disperse.

After much pushing and shoving through the crowd who were finally spreading out, Dean made it to the front where the man who brought the soda was. Dean almost pinched himself seeing who it was.

There was no way.

It couldn't be...

Dean squinted his eyes, trying to make sure he was really seeing what he was seeing. "...Gabriel?..."

The short man jerked towards him, a happy, content smile suddenly disappearing off of his face.

"...Dean?!" Gabriel asked uncannily like a deer caught in headlights.

"You-!" Dean exclaimed, not really able to form sentences at this point.

"How-?!" Gabriel seemed to be suffering through the same as the two started to process what was happening.

"You were dead!" Dean exclaimed, twitching. He felt both very confused and very very pissed. Not to mention still tired and racing.

Gabriel stayed silent for a moment and his eyes frantically looked back and forth before looking back at Dean. "NO ONE WILL EVER BELIEVE YOU!" he shouted.

Everything disappeared. Dean stood alone in the middle of a dark empty crop field once again. He was a little confused, a lot tired and most certainly pissed.


End file.
